Daimah
Daimah are essentially tied to nature and life. They bear some apparent resemblance to the Sylvain, but there are also huge differences. From a physical standpoint, their size and build is inferior to that of humans, and their shape is also much more stylized. Daimah have cat-like, slanted eyes in a variety of colors - red, green, and even turquoise. They have fast-growing hair in the usual shades, but many of them may have green hair. They also possess a cat's tail and pointed ears with some hair. Daimah nails and canine teeth are slightly overdeveloped, but not enough to be used effectively as weapons. They have twice the life span of a regular person and their growth is proportionate to that rate. Daimah are usually high-spirited, cheerful individuals. They are, for the most part, worry free and possess a positive, optimistic outlook on life that guarantees an eternal smile on their face. They are very active and can never remain idle for too long (except when they sleep, which they indeed love to do). Daimah adore fun and have a great sense of humor. They are curious by nature and enjoy nosing around and peeking into everything that tickles their fancy. Still, they are quite fickle and lost interest easily if they have to engage in an excessively complex activity or one that does not fulfill their expectations. Daimah enjoy being the center of attention, so they try to stand out from the crowd as much as they can. Traveling and exploring, the world in search of new discoveries is one of their favorite pastimes. However, their great attachment to nature often prevents them from leaving their beloved woods. They appreciate life and get attached to people easily. They dislike violence and use it as a last resort. Daimah live in perfect communion with nature. They build their cities in woods o forests, taking as much advantage of trees and plants as possible without hurting them. They protect wildlife from those who would try to harm it, and it is common for them to patrol the land they inhabit. They have a slightly matriarchal organization; it is usually women who hold the most important places as priestesses or princesses. Their leaders are known as the Priests of the Four Seasons. All of them possess great magical abilities that they develop in the wild by observing nature. In terms of tradition and culture, they bear great resemblance to the eastern civilizations of Shafador, especially to that of Lannet. Cat-like Body: Daimah possess abilities and powers greater than those of men, having superhuman dexterity, agility, and wits and a quick mind. However due to their smaller frame their constitution is not as hardy as Humans and their volatile nature makes them have weak willpower. Sense the Forest: Though they can not literally talk with plants, the Daimah can sense the feelings of nature (both plants and animals), detecting such things as fear, calm, or even just disquiet. Natural Weapons: Their claws and teeth may be used as natural weapons to a certain extent, though many Daimah prefer to use manufactured weapons or supplement their natural weapons with martial arts. Nature's Cure: '''As long as they are within the forest, the soul of the Daimah provides their bodies with the essence of life around them. Therefore, while in thick forest or jungle, Daimah can recover from most minor injuries almost immediately, and more severe ones in hours. '''Resistance to Falling: As a reflection of their animal characteristics, the Daimah have the capability to fall from great heights without suffering much damage (they are said to always land on their feet). Natural Immunity: Daimah are resistant to any harmful effects of natural origin on account of their communion with nature. In other words, they are immune to all venoms derived from animals or natural plants, as well as diseases without a mystical origin. Mystical Essence: The soul of Daimah is forever tied to magic; all members of the race are born with the Gift but must choose Wood as their innate Rune. Movement in the Forest: The Daimah recognize nature as their home, and nature accepts them. No matter how thick the forest or how tangled the brush, Daimah suffer no penalties to movement. See the Essence: It is the same ability that the Nephilim Daimah possess. Category:Races Category:Secondary Races